teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
I.E.D.
I.E.D. is the fifth episode of Season 4 and the fifty-third episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Lydia seeks help with her powers. Scott, Stiles, and Kira play in their first lacrosse game. Plot Violet stalks an injured Beta Werewolf named Carrie Hudson at the high school. Though Carrie manages to escape Violet (though she loses one of her hands in the process) but is then killed by Garrett, who stabs her in the chest. Scott and Stiles explain the Deadpool to Sheriff Stilinski and that the information Lydia decoded was only part of the list. They guess that the $117 million that was stolen from the Hale Vault is being used to finance the assassins, and realize that the Werewolf who was killed at the party, Demarco Montana, was purposely lured there by one of the party attendees, implying that his killer is a fellow student. Liam learns that their first lacrosse game is against his old high school, and Derek tests Liam's strength in the locker room. Scott calms him down and Derek remarks that Scott will be good at training him, even though Scott admits he is not ready. Malia tries to help Lydia use her powers to find the next cipher key; when Lydia is unsuccessful, they decide to find Meredith Walker, the Banshee that escaped from Eichen House. Stiles discovers from the latest victims crime scene photos that the killer is on the Lacrosse team. Violet and Garrett makes preparations to capture a Beta werewolf named Brett Talbot, valued at $1 million, using a rare species of wolfsbane, but she argues they should go after Scott, who is the highest valued target at $20 million. Garrett reminds her that Scott went up against the Alpha Pack and won, meaning that, that despite the large amount of money he's worth, he is too dangerous for them to go after. Lydia becomes frustrated by her lack of understanding of her powers and argues with Malia that her power isn't like those of shapeshifters, as she doesn't have claws or glowing eyes or super senses-- she just hears voices that she can't control. Liam tries to make amends with his former team, lead by Brett, but they bully him for what he did to his coach's car. Scott and Stiles manage to get him away before he transforms and force him into a cold shower to calm him down. Afterward, Liam confesses he has Intermittent Explosive Disorder which explains his poor control over his anger. Scott tells Liam about the killer they're searching for who is taking out people on the Deadpool, and Liam remembers that Garrett paid for the beer keg that Demarco delivered, revealing that it was Garrett who lured him to the lake house. Derek shows Argent the Hale Vault and explains that since he reverted from a teenager, he has been losing his powers, which is believes is connected to his Werewolf eyes turning from blue to gold. Scott, Kira and Stiles struggle to keep Liam under control during the lacrosse game as his old team keeps targeting him. Meredith shows up at the police station, saying that Lydia "called her," and gives Lydia and Malia a clue to the next part of the Deadpool, which Lydia uses to spell out the keyword "AIDEN." Stiles relays the next part to the others, and they learn that Brett, the Werewolf on Liam's old team, is on the list. Garrett cuts Brett with a blade coated with the rare species of wolfsbane, and Violet attacks him in the locker room. Scott finds Brett alive and is attacked by Violet, but Scott effortlessly overpowers her. Deputy Parrish offers to drive Lydia home, but she declines and seems alarmed. The computer's screen is shown, revealing that Parrish's name is also on the list for $5 million. Chris is confronted by Araya and Severo from the Calavera hunters; Araya tells him that Braeden hasn't checked in, and suggests that they rely on each other rather than outside sources. Araya plays on Chris' grief over the deaths of Victoria and Allison and force him to recite the old Hunter's Code-- "We hunt those who hunt us." Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Samantha Logan as Violet *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Carrie Hudson *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker Guest Cast *Jonathan Davilla as Paramedic (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Liam Dunbar, who admitted to having intermittent explosive disorder, or IED, a type of behavioral disorder that is characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence that often cross the line into rage and that are disproportionate to the situation at hand. **Because of this disorder, Derek believes that it will make Liam an extraordinarily strong Werewolf, which is stated again on several other occasions in the future. *It is revealed that Beacon Hills is a town of roughly 30,000, and Beacon County has as many as 500,000 people. *The second portion of the Deadpool was decrypted by Lydia and Malia (with help from Meredith) using the cipher key "Aiden." It unlocked the following names and values: **Kate Argent $12,000,000 **Noshiko Yukimura $5,000,000 **Joanne McLaughlin $1,000,000 **Steve Grace $1,000,000 **Tom Hill $1,000,000 **Brett Talbot $1,000,000 **Richard Benefield $250,000 **Jack Marsland $250,000 **Joy Waldrop $250,000 **Cheryl Calix $250,000 **Jordan Parrish $5,000,000 Body Count *Carrie Hudson - stabbed to death; killed by Garrett Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Bus Bay **Empty Classroom **Weight Room **Locker Room **Art Room **Coach Finstock's Classroom **Coach Finstock's Office **Lacrosse Field *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom **Chemistry Lab *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office *Martin Lake House **Driveway **Banshee Study *Hale Vault *Argent Apartment **Armory Soundtrack *"Love Hurt Bleed (Radio Edit)" by Gary Numan **Violet and Garrett enter the school while they talk about their next Deadpool assassination target *"Baby Back" by JETFIRE ft. Maya Simantov **Liam and Mason talk in the weight room, where Mason becomes concerned that Liam is on steroids due to how much weight he's trying to lift *"Mustang Kids" by Zella Day **Malia and Lydia hang out in the art room while Lydia tries to trigger a Banshee premonition to help figure out the next cipher key *"Pop That Bubble" by Douster **Mason leers at the shirtless Brett on the lacrosse field while Liam teases him *"Breakout" by Headhunterz & Audiofreq **At the lacrosse game, Devenford Prep scores the first goal *"Express Yourself" by Diplo **Stiles is up against a humongous Devenford lacrosse player and asks him if he's on HGH or gamma radiation Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4